kakasaku bajo el cerezo
by andre amamiya
Summary: muy pronto se realizara la colocación de los nuevos maestros ¿Qué pasara si se enteran que después de tanto entrenar solo una prueba es la valida? podrá Sakura superar dicho entrenamiento y ¿Qué pasa si descubre un nuevo sentimiento por cierto peligris? léanlo a pesar de estar tan mal resumido.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes del mismo me pertenecen por que de ser así el anime seria un kakasaku.**

Este es mi primer fic así que espero sea de su agrado y si me equivoco en algo por favor háganmelo saber y tratare de cambiarlo, para comprender mejor la historia:

"yo seré los pensamientos de los personajes" 

**-**yo seré lo que los personajes digan no por nada me gane el titulo de dialogo-

-**yo represento las acciones y/o expresiones de los personajes y generalmente me presento después de el dialogo.**

**-**¡yo grito…!-

**-**¡YO GRITO MAS FUERTE!-

Yo soy una narración normal y soy escrita para darle sentido a la historia representando los lugares donde se desarrolla.

Yo llevo a cabo la tarea de cambiar de lugar

Bueno es hora de empezar por favor titulo me harías el favor?

"**BAJO EL CEREZO"**

**Capítulo I:una noticia inesperada.**

Caminaba descalza por el pasto directo a una colina donde había un frondoso árbol de cerezo, divagando entre la línea de la cordura y el delirio dejando que la brisa de aquella noche la contagiara de nostalgia mientras su cabello peli rosa se movía alborotadamente. No sabía qué hora era pero si sabía que no dormiría ¿Cómo dormir esa noche que tantos recuerdos le traía?

Cerró los ojos con impotencia y abrazo sus piernas para finalmente ponerse a llorar era como si el olor a sangre le picara la nariz se sentía débil e inútil como esa noche exactamente hace 2 años no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella y mucho menos le importaba si se estaba lastimando para tratar de parar inútilmente su llanto.

Al día siguiente en la oficina de la quinta hokage estaban presentes casi todos los futuros maestros con sus respectivos senseis todos los equipos completos todos menos el 7 donde solo estaba Naruto quien si bien no estaba ahí precisamente porque sería maestro sino mas bien para ver como el hokage realizaba la asignación de los equipos claro el algún día seria el mejor hokage nunca antes visto no podía faltar .Se comenzaba a sentir tensión en el ambiente hace 2 horas que estaban ahí y todavía no llegaban todos.

-yo- **dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz.**

**-**llegas tarde Kakashi!-**grito la Gondaime con una expresión nada feliz.**

**-**si em bueno me perdí por el camino de la vida-**respondió el hatake muy tranquilo era una de dos o Kakashi era muy valiente o ya no quería seguir viviendo.**

-usted no se pierde sensei lo que pasa es que no se encuentra-**se burlo Naruto.**

-a ver par de idiotas! Cállense de una puta vez- **grito tsunade que ya tenía suficiente con tener que lidiar con Naruto hace mas de 2 horas ahora también con Kakashi **"kami dame paciencia"** pensó la quinta.**

Como arte de magia se oyeron unos toques suaves a la puerta.

**¡SI ASI ES MI ESTIMADO LECTOR POR PRIMERA VEZ KAKASHI NO FUE EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR!**

-disculpe mi retraso Tsunade- sama-**dijo una hermosa peli rosa mientras hacia una leve reverencia dirigida a la mujer más temida de la hoja.**

**-**y tu por que llegas tarde!-**grito la quinta arrepintiéndose de sus palabras sabia de sobra que Sakura había ido a la tumba de sus padres y no había regresado a su casa en toda la noche.**

**-**vera tsunade-sama de camino hacia acá me tope con un gato negro y tuve que venirme por el camino largo- **dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa mientras que a todos los presentes les apareció una gota en la cabeza estilo anime si que estaba adquiriendo malas mañas mira que excusarse como Kakashi con estupideces.**

**-**uy ya! No te hagas la graciosa con nosotros frente de marquesina-** alboroto ino sin poder contenerse ni un solo segundo más.**

**-**a quien le dijiste frente de marquesina ino puerca fea!-**respondió Sakura con el mismo cariño que ino.**

**-**CALLENSE TODOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-**grito tsunade golpeando su escritorio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.**

**-**que molestia-**dijo shikamaru entre dientes.**

**-**BIEN AHORA ESCUCHENME SI NO QUIEREN MORIR HOY USTEDES SERAN LOS NUEVOS MAESTROS PERO PARA ESO NECESITAN ENTENAR UN POCO MAS-**sonrió tsunade al ver la cara de todos.**

Estas en un sorteo donde hay 10 papeles hay 8 participantes se reduce 2, supongamos que ya solo queda una persona y hay 2 papeles las posibilidades están a tu favor eliges minuciosamente un papel lo abres con cuidado tus ojos se iluminan una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro desdoblas torpemente el papel por la ansiedad lo logras de pronto...

"GRACIAS, SIGUE PARTICIPANDO"

Hay veces que la suerte no está siempre de tu lado…

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo si se que está muy corto pero calma para estas alturas ya han de querer matarme me comprometo a que el siguiente capítulo sea un poco más largo y mejor redactado gracias por leer.**

**Dejen ****Reviews**** plis!**


	2. el entrenamiento

Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes del mismo me pertenecen por que de ser así el anime seria un kakasaku.

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero les guste gracias por comentar en verdad me emocione cuando vi que ya tenia comentarios. Aclaraciones:

"yo seré los pensamientos de los personajes"

-yo seré lo que los personajes digan intencionadamente y una que otra palabra que no se contengan-

-yo represento las acciones y/o expresiones de los personajes y generalmente me presento después de el dialogo.

-¡yo grito…!-

-¡YO GRITO MÁS FUERTE!-

Yo soy una narración normal y soy escrita para darle sentido a la historia representando los lugares donde se desarrolla.

Yo llevo a cabo la tarea de cambiar de lugar

**BAJO EL CEREZO.**

**Capitulo 2: El entrenamiento.**

Era una mañana tranquila, el sol salía por el oriente arrastrando así un nuevo amanecer los tibios rayos del sol despertaron a una bella pelirosa de mala gana aunque ciertamente la chica sentía una extraña ¿emoción? Dejando eso a un lado se dispuso a pararse para arreglarse para los entrenamientos que tendrían… debía de ser una broma entrenar mas después de demostrar que era una de las mejores ninja medico de mundo se puso de pie y camino descalza hacia el baño para despertar por completo sin darse cuenta de que hora era.

Cuando termino de arreglarse se fijo por primera vez en el reloj eran las 8 de la mañana se supone vería a Kakashi a las 10 en el campo de entrenamiento 7 pero a quien engañaba era Kakashi-sensei probablemente no llegaría temprano, bajo a la cocina para almorzar algo y después iría a la florería yamanaka.

-************en las afueras de konoha*************-

Dos sombras se movían tan ágilmente como un buen ninja sabe la misión era fácil era de espionaje lo que no era fácil era llegar a su destino y lo que si era un problema ¡no había ramen! Eso era un delito una tortura un castigo.

Ya recordaba el por que de su misión.

-adiós Tsunade oba-chan-**dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**-¡**YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TU ABUELA!-**grito tsunade echa una furia pero después su expresión cambio mataria a dos pajaros de un solo tiro-**pensándolo bien shizune llama a Jiraya Naruto tienes una misión.

-********** de vuelta en konoha ************-

Kakashi caminaba sin la menor prisa mientras leía su precioso icha icha por diezmilésima vez eran las 11 de la mañana y ya estaba en el campo 7 pero ¿y Sakura? ella no era de las que acostumbraban a llegar tarde se acomodo perezosamente debajo de un árbol y se dispuso a leer.

-buenos días sensei-**saludo la pelirosa alegremente al ninja que copia quien aparto su vista del libro y la miro a ella se sonrojo un poco Sakura estaba muy cerca de el ciertamente en los últimos años había madurado en todos los sentidos en todos… y eso a el le constaba su perfecta y definida silueta sus ojos verdes , su bella sonrisa su cabello particularmente rosa…¡pero cómo podía pensar eso! ¡ella era su alumna! Era Sakura su pequeña Sakura! la aprendiza de Tsunade nada menos y eso no era todo era 12 años menor que el y… a pesar de todo eso ¡NO PODIA NEGAR QUE ERA HERMOSA!.**

"Estos pensamientos solo pueden pasar por la mente de un pervertido**"-**pensó Kakashi.

-bella kunoichi llamando a Kakashi-sensei-**dijo** **Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos de el peligris.**

"otra vez llamándome sensei ese sufijo es tan molesto y mas cuando ella lo usa en mi**"**

**-**eh? Si claro buenos días-**respondió hatake que podría tener la cabeza echa todo un lio pero no por nada decían que era un ninja genio y no había perdido ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho la pelirosa.**

-está bien sensei?-

-Claro perfecto-

-No era la edad?-

-Sakura yo no soy tan viejo-**dijo Kakashi con una expresión sombría.**

-bueno comenzamos el entrenamiento-**sonrió Sakura.**

**-**mm… comencemos con tu taijutsu-**dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro-**dame con todo lo que tengas- **sonrió con su ojito feliz(si a eso se le puede llamar sonrisa)-**no ceo que me hagas mucho daño.

-Seguro que quiere?-**dijo Sakura **"me está subestimando"-no juegue con fuego podría quemarse-**añadió con una sonrisa.**

Esa ultima frase había hecho reaccionar a Kakashi de una manera inesperada.

De pronto el campo de entrenamiento se volvió un campo de batalla donde se repartían golpes a diestra y siniestra "si sgo bloqueando sus golpes voy a salir mal "en un movimiento el peligris golpeo fuertemente el estomago de Sakura cuando reaccione ya era demasiado tarde Sakura le pateo la espalda con mas fuerza "un clon de sombra "pensó pero era muy tarde se estampo contra un árbol el no era un ninja débil no el hubiera ganado la pelea sin duda alguna entonces ¿Qué fue lo que lo detuvo?.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿está bien?-**pregunto Sakura preocupada acercándose al ninja que copia "**le dije que no me subestimara**"**

**-**Si gracias tu nivel de taijutsu es muy alto-**dijo el peligris intentando levantarse pero Sakura lo detuvo el se sorprendió-**estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Si pero mii obligación como ninja medico es ayudar a todos no importa si es grave o no-** respondió Sakura con una sonrisa que desarmo a Kakashi por completo asi que dejo que ella lo revisara después de todo eran pocas las persona que se preocupaban sinceramente por el.**

Lo que vale una persona es directamente proporcional a lo que estés dispuesto a dar por ella.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 2 espero les guste y si me equivoco háganmelo saber cualquier comentario será aceptado: 3.


	3. Chapter 3 las reflexiones

Bueno este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo gracias a los Reviews que me dejaron espero les guste y si me equivoco en algo por favor díganmelo.

* Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes del mismo me pertenecen por que de ser así el anime seria un kakasaku.

Aclaraciones:

"yo seré los pensamientos de los personajes"

-yo seré lo que los personajes digan intencionadamente y una que otra palabra que no se contengan-

-yo represento las acciones y/o expresiones de los personajes y generalmente me presento después de el dialogo.

-¡yo grito…!-

-¡YO GRITO MÁS FUERTE!-

Yo soy una narración normal y soy escrita para darle sentido a la historia representando los lugares donde se desarrolla.

****Yo llevo a cabo la tarea de cambiar de lugar***

**BAJO EL CEREZO.**

**Capitulo 3: las reflexiones.**

Un sábado…

Aquel maravilloso día que sigue de viernes ese momento donde uno suele descansar salir de la rutina y quien sabe… si se ha desvelado dormir un poco más ¿Por qué no? Pero ese día no era lo que cierta pelirosa denominaría "bonito" no ese no era el problema el verdadero problema era que llevaba 2 horas esperando ahí parada esperando a su sensei pero que tonta había sido al pensar que cierto peligris llegaría temprano 2 veces en la misma semana eso era impensable hasta para ella que de por sí ya había visto bastantes cosas raras en su corta vida de pronto una nube de humo anuncio la presencia de la infortunada alma que se encontraría con el camino derechito a su muerte por toparse con una muy molesta Sakura.

-y ahora que!?-** dijo Sakura con un tono amenazador.**

**-**mm eh? A si directo al asunto-** comenzó un tranquilo Kakashi lo que sorprendió a Sakura es que no se escudara con una tontería como acostumbraba-**mañana no habrá entrenamiento por que Tsunade-sama a decidido darnos un día de descanso.

-QUE! Y solo para eso me cito aquí temprano!?-** grito Sakura enojada y apunto de estallar.**

**-**calma calma no… como mañana descansaremos hoy entrenaremos al doble-**respondió el peligris como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.**

-a… al doble…-** tartamudeo Sakura un poco asustada de que su sensei la entrenara como Tsunade lo había hecho.**

-si al doble así que comienza a posponer tus planes para mañana por que te dolerá mucho-**dijo cerrando su preciado icha icha.**

********Un tormento más tarde*********

-bueno creo que fue un buen entrenamiento…-**dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz.**

**-**BUEN ENTRENAMIENTO! Usted no hizo más que mirar!-**grito Sakura frustrada** **y agotada por el uso de tanto chakra.**

-te equivocas estuve observando y evaluando detalladamente cada uno de tus movimientos…-**se excuso Kakashi que si bien no mentía cuando decía que la estuvo observando mientras entrenaba –**y eres muy buena controlando tu chakra.

-QUE!Siempre he sido buena en eso y hasta ahora me lo dice!-** respondió la pelirosa.**

**-**calma calma Sakura se un poco más modesta…creo que va a llover será mejor que nos vallamos –**contesto el peligris.**

**-**que pero ah… tiene razón sensei está comenzando a chispear…

-bueno hasta aquí el entrenamiento adiós Sakura-**anuncio hatake retomando su lectura pero algo lo detuvo era ella… tan hermosa tan bella y delicada no se había movido ni un solo centímetro se pregunto el por qué así que decidió quedarse un poco tiempo para ver que iba a hacer la chica.**

Un momento si eso era lo que ella necesitaba un respiro y nada mas sentirse libre sin ninguna presión sin pensar en nada más que en ella sonaba egoísta pero ¿lo quería? O ¿debía? Que tenía que hacer reflexionando un poco ya la pregunta no era ninguna de esos dos a veces las personas antes de actuar suelen preguntar a alguien pero que pasa si lo que ese "alguien" te responde es lo contrario a lo que tu piensas dejándote en un dilema hacer lo que te aconsejan o lo que sus convicciones le decían que hiciera de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba olvidando algo debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo o necesitaba hacerlo si era justo eso…

Ella no quería no debía, necesitaba hacerlo aun así todo estuviera en su contra se había convertido en su necesidad… le diría si le diría a él a esa persona lo que sentía pero como reaccionaria el al enterarse no lo sabría hasta intentarlo el que no arriesga no pierde no sufre pero… tampoco gana. Comenzó a llover y Sakura sentía las gotas caerle como si se tratara de un masaje uno que comenzó a ser un poco duro después de un momento corrió feliz hacia la lluvia dejando que esta la mojara saltando en los charcos como si fuera una niña pequeña a diferencia de que nadie la detenía ni le decía que se enfermaría.

Por otro lado Kakashi observaba la escena desde un árbol divagando en sus propios pensamientos aquella sensación extraña que muchos denominan amor… lo invadía pero esa particular cosa para el tenia otro nombre y ese era "síntomas de un completo pervertido" dejando eso a un lado no podía despegar su mirada de ella la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo de lo mojada que estaba dejando a la vista su definida figura cuando de pronto la chica se cayó… Kakashi se apresuro y la sujeto de la cintura impidiendo así el golpe la miro embelesado por su belleza y aparto los mechones de su sedoso cabello que se le había pegado a la frente la miro con ternura se veía tan linda cuando dormía Sakura había usado demasiado chakra en el entrenamiento que no pudo resistir mas y se durmió.

No él no podía dejarla sola en su casa en esas condiciones no sería nada amable así que opto por llevarla a la de él la levanto con cuidado mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos lo que Kakashi no había pensado seria en que la noche de ese sábado seria larga.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 3 espero le haya gustado perdón por haberlo cortado en esa parte pero tengo planeado hacer el siguiente capítulo más largo así que tenía que terminar ahí para que no se aburrieran gracias y dejen Reviews plis! **

**Como ven Kakashi no se espera la noche que le vendrá. :9**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí el capítulo cuatro creo que esta vez me tarde más de la cuenta pido disculpas por eso muchas gracias por los reviews en verdad me sirvieron de inspiración y también a los que pusieron mi historia en favoritos para ya no aburrirles más:

**Kakasaku bajo el cerezo.**

**Capítulo 4:noche de fiebre.**

Kakashi entraba a su casa con sakura todavía en sus brazos se veía tan tranquila cuando dormía decidió dejarla en su cama para no molestarla por que no le parecía muy buena idea dormir con ella, aunque ganas no le faltaban pensó que tal ves se sintiera más cómoda si le daba más espacio acomodó a sakura con suavidad debajo de las sábanas pero ella se aferró más a su chaleco kakashi se sorprendió por tal acción pero después notó que sakura temblaba...estaba llorando.  
A sakura no le gustaba que la vieran llorar por que eso hacia que la gente pensara que era débil pero llorar no significa ser débil significa que tiene sentimientos que es humana y que puede cometer errores y eso kakashi lo comprendía muy bien aunque se preguntaba el por que del llanto de su alumna la abrazo con ternura mientras la respiración de ella se tranquilizaba poco a poco la oyó pronunciar entre susurros el nombre de sus padres,debió de haber sido una pérdida muy dura quien mejor que el para comprender lo que se siente perder a un ser querido que forma parte de ti y sanar la herida no es fácil pero con el paso del tiempo el hueco que queda se puede cerrar cuando noto que ella ya no lloraba la miro apartando varios mechones de su pelo que se le pegaban a las mejillas enredando los entré sus dedos la abrazo con más fuerza como para comprobar que fuera real que ella estuviese ahí y no una ilusión se acercó más a la chica mientras se impregnaba de el aroma que la piel de ella desprendía era como si le pidiera a gritos que la besara se bajó lentamente la máscara dejando que sus labios rozarán los de ella para después apartarse pensando en que estaba haciendo ella era una niña!  
Salió de la habitación con la cabeza dándole vueltas tomo su preciado tomo de Icha Icha y se dispuso a leer para ver si así se le despejaba un poco la mente pero no podía evitar pensar que sakura dormía en su habitación definitivamente esa Sería una noche muy larga.

Se despertó al sentir que alguien le acariciaba después sintió que le bajaba lentamente la máscara que no se quitaba ni para dormir dejando al descubierto su rostro abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo como el color se le subía a las mejillas sakura estaba recostada a su lado mirándolo de una forma muy provocadora.  
-sakura- **dijo kakashi pues fue lo único que consiguió formular.**  
-si kakashi-kun - **respondió la pelirosa en un tono lujurioso**.  
Kakashi-kun? Se pregunto el ninja que copia eso si que lo estaba confundiendo.  
Que hago aquí?-**pregunto finalmente**.  
-bueno lo traje a la habitación por que pensé que tenía frío y quería que entrara en calor-**respondió la pelirosa acercándose más a el.**  
Y si que kakashi estaba entrando en calor se sentía aturdido como si no pudiera mover ni un solo músculo incapaz de poner un poco de resistencia observo como su alumna se ponía sobre el y acariciaba su pecho hasta por fin quitarle el chaleco.  
-kakashi...-**susurro sakura en su oído.**  
Se despertó con la respiración muy agitada sudando un poco en verdad que esa noche estaba muy calurosa a pesar de que había llovido sintió que le faltaba aire como podía tener esa clase de sueños cuando sakura estaba en su cuarto! Definitivamente tenía que dejar de leer el Icha Icha antes de dormir se paró y observó su reloj eran las 3 de la mañana fue hacia su habitación y ahí estaba ella durmiendo plácidamente mientras el no podía pegar el ojo se acercó para comprobar que estuviera bien se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla pero ella abrió los ojos lentamente observo a kakashi acariciando le el cabello y se sonrojó por la cercanía.  
-kakashi-sensei donde estoy-**pregunto observando el lugar era una habitación amplia aunque no tenía gran cosa estaba ordenada y limpia pero no lograba identificar de quien era.**  
-estas en mi casa cuando terminamos de entrenar te quedaste dormida así que te traje aquí -**respondió kakashi tratando de sonar tranquilo pero noto que sakura lo observaba con atención a pesar de ser todavía muy temprano ella podía notar que su sensei no estaba del todo bien le subió la banda ninja dejando al descubierto el ojo sharingan y su frente kakashi se sorprendió pero no reacciono al sentir la mano de ella en su frente.**  
-tiene fiebre sensei- **se apresuró sakura con una expresión de preocupación  
-no te preocupes yo solo venía a comprobar que estuvieras bien...-fue interrumpido bruscamente por su alumna quien no había escuchado nada de lo que el dijo por que estaba buscando una toalla y un traste para el agua.**  
"Si que mis alumnos me están perdiendo el respeto"  
Pensó el peligris mientras se levantaba pero sakura lo detuvo, al cabo de un rato de pequeña discusión kakashi se resigno a ser tratado por su alumna fiebre... No era gran cosa pero ella insistía en que debía descansar lo menos que quería era molestarla y ahora ella lo estaba cuidando al poco rato consiguió dormir.  
A la mañana siguiente el cielo estaba teñido de un rosa vivo con francas de tonalidad amarillo en donde el sol comenzaba a salir ,la hierba era de un verde hermoso con árboles goteando y con una brisa maravillosa como si no hubiera llovido toda la noche kakashi despertaba de mala gana después de haber pasado una noche o al menos la mayor parte sin poder dormir noto un pequeño peso en la mano izquierda que comenzaba a dormirse al moverla noto que sakura tenía enlazados sus dedos con los suyos aún dormida como no iba a estar cansada si se había esperado hasta que el se durmiera sonrió al ver que ella se levantaba somniolienta.  
-buenos días sakura-**dijo kakashi sorprendiendo a la pelirosa**.  
-eh? Buenos días sensei- **bostezo la ojijade que todavía no comprendía exactamente que hacia ahí pero prefirió no preguntar e irse para no causarle problemas a su sensei ya habría tiempo para disculparse pero por ahora tenía que preocuparse por no hacer más alboroto - yo...sensei perdone no le quise causar problemas así que ya me voy.  
Kakashi no pudo decir nada más por que sakura ya no estaba ahí si hubiera sido por el ella se quedaba pero ahora tenía un problema mayor.  
Una nube de humo apareció en el cuarto del peligris tomándolo por sorpresa.**  
QUE CUENTAS LA VIDA TE TRATA BIEN!?-**casi gritaba maito gai con una** **poce de mira y admira mi esplendorosa parecencia mientra a kakashi se le aparecía una gran gota en la cabeza esa iba a ser una mañana larga muy larga**.

bueno aquí termina el próximo capítulo no tardará mucho espero que les haya gustado cualquier comentario será aceptado jajaja que susto le debió de haber dado gai a kakashi por su tan repentina aparición pero que era lo que la bestia verde tenía que avisarle a kakashi tan urgentemente?

creen que me merezca reviews?


	5. Chapter 5 un peluche malvado

¡Saludos!

Aquí estoy con el capitulo 5 se me ocurrió después de toda una noche viendo películas de terror espero que no me haya quedado tan mal, perdón por el retraso pero es que me fui de vacaciones inesperadas y como no sé cuando podre volver a actualizar lo hice un poco mas largo. ;)

Muchas gracias a los Reviews del capítulo anterior me encanta leer sus comentarios también gracias a los que pusieron mi historia en favoritos, a las que la siguen y los que pasan a leerla ;)

Este capítulo lo hice especial para **nekita namikaze y samantha** espero que les siga gustando la historia gracias! Y para ya no aburrirles más:

**Kakasaku bajo el cerezo.**

**Capitulo 5:UN PELUCHE MALVADO.**

-QUE!-**grito Sakura para después bajar un poco el tono que estaba usando-**¿es que no hay personal?

-no-**respondió secamente la quinta tomando otro trago de sake que si bien no se le había pasado la resaca de la noche anterior por lo menos tomaría mas para que se le olvidara el pesado dolor de cabeza y si a eso se le sumaba las replicaciones de su alumna la legendaria perdedora tenía un humor de perros.**

-pero… es que no entiendo-**se rindió la pelirosa agachando la cabeza ¿es que no había más personas que se pudieran encargar de aquello?**

**-** además no eres la única con esta clase de misiones-**sentencio la rubia recordando todo lo que había tenido que pasar convenciendo a Naruto.**

Sakura se rindió sintiéndose frustrada llevaba dos horas ahí quejándose del porque ella tenía que encargarse de esa misión.

Tsunade solo se limito a tomar otro trago de sake pasando por alto que no le había dicho a Sakura que compartiría misión la razón por la cual no había personal para ese tipo de misiones que bien podían ser realizadas por un genin era que la quinta había perdido una apuesta con jiraiya era de entenderse que la rubia perdiera un apuesta lo que se le hacía difícil de explicar a shizune era como la quinta en su sano juicio había apostado darles todo el día libre a medio Konoha.

Kakashi se acomodaba perezosamente en un árbol dispuesto a retomar su lectura para despejar su mente se paso toda la mañana tratando de esquivar a gai que no paraba de hacerle preguntas a las que el peligris no tenía intención de responder tendría que realizar una misión en la noche a falta de ninjas ¿Qué todo mundo tenía el día libre? y si así era ¿Por qué él tenía que trabajar? Dejando eso a un lado trato de poner atención a su preciado tomo azul de icha icha pero era imposible no podía poner atención a absolutamente a nada por estar pensando en "nada" pero ese nada tenía nombre ojos verdes y cabello rosa no podía evitarlo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ya le era más difícil permanecer cuerdo y su "síndrome de un completo pervertido" paso a tener otro nombre que él no quería aceptar si no podía reprimir lo que sentía entonces fingiría indiferencia actuaria distante y centrado en lo que tenía que hacer no mas ¿Cómo era posible que el perdiera el control de si? Eso era impensable y otra vez mas se enojo consigo mismo por esa clase de pensamientos.

Sakura entraba a su casa con ganas de tirarse al suelo a dormir ya hasta se le había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que durmió sin interrupciones tan pronto cerró la puerta alguien la abrió y paso como Pedro por su casa la pelirosa reacciono de inmediato saco un kunai y acorralo a la persona contra la pared.

-Esta es la forma con la que me recibes a tu casa!-**se quejo ino justo cuando Sakura bajo la guardia y estaba a punto de responder se vio interrumpida-**no importa Creí que me tenias confianza-** dijo la rubia yamanaka con un tono entre enojado e indignado.**

Sakura comenzó a atar cabos ino se veía enojada trato de recordar ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con el disgusto de la rubia? Siguió a su amienemiga a la sala pero otra vez se vio interrumpida.

-ayer cuando vine a tu casa por la noche note que no estabas-**inicio ino con una mezcla de enojo y ¿tristeza?**-donde estabas ayer?!-**pregunto pero otra vez no dio tiempo de contestar-**no importa pensé que me dirías pero veo que no lo harás.

La pelirosa al recordar donde había pasado la noche se sonrojo hasta la raíz sonrojo que podía superar al de Hinata y no paso desapercibido por la rubia que pronto cambio su mirada de indignación a una de curiosidad.

-y dime ¿quién es?-**pregunto ino.**

**-¿**quién es qué?-**se alerto Sakura que ya sabía hacia donde iba la conversación.**

**-**tarde o temprano me lo dirás frente de marquesina-**advirtió la rubia**-bueno pero eso no era a lo que venía ¿adivina qué? Hoy fui a la oficina de la Hokage.

-¿tu también?-**pregunto la ojijade.**

**-**si y no solo eso me dio una misión que podría realizar un genin! Es decir ¡¿Qué no había nadie más para la misión?!-**se quejo ino que parecía muy disgustada por la situación tanto como ella.**

**-**¿y se podría saber qué misión te asignaron ino cerda?-**pregunto Sakura que encontraba divertida la situación ¿Qué misión le habrían dado a ino para que se viera tan enojada?**

-Hacerme cargo de la entrada de konoha! Y no solo eso ¡QUE VOY A HACER EN TODO EL DIA! Pero eso no es lo peor me toco compartir misión con shikamaru!es decir no es tan malo compartir misión con el lo hago la mayoría de veces pero solo va estar viendo sus estúpidas nubes!-**se quejo ino mientras Sakura se imaginaba a su amiga todo el día sin nadie con quien platicar conociéndola bien se le haría muy larga la misión no pudo contener una risa que no duro mucho por que recordó que ella no estaba en condiciones de reírse así que se resigno y suspiro al ver la mirada de enojo y confusión que tenia la rubia no le quedo de otra más que contar en lo que consistía su misión.**

**-**yo tengo que velar en el hospital de konoha toda la noche-**explico la pelirosa.**

**-**tienes suerte con eso de que ya no hay tantos pacientes como antes no tendrás mucho trabajo-**se quejo ino por la suerte de Sakura y que suerte! Ella podría dormir a gusto en alguna cama desocupada sin que nadie se diera cuenta.**

Dormir… si eso era lo que la ojijade necesitaba dormir un poco pero estaba claro que no podría hacerlo al menos no con la rubia yamanaka en su casa y se veía que la susodicha tenía ganas de platicar.

-Naruto-kun estas seguro que no se darán…cuenta-**pregunto Hinata muy sonrojada por la presencia del rubio.**

-no veras que todo saldrá bien ¡de veras!-**grito el chico ****Kyūbi****.**

**-**pero…. Esto no está bien-**dijo la ojiperla aun sonrojada.**

**-**claro que si mm ya se-**anuncio Naruto**-toma mi mano y da un paso hacia adelante sin miedo-**dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la chica que se sonrojo por el contacto pero asintió no era que ella tuviera miedo sino mas bien estaba nerviosa por la cercanía de el chico y recordó cuando le confesó que lo amaba en la invasión de pain aunque todavía no recibía respuesta se sentía segura.**

Trataban de salir de ahí sin ser vistos la misión que les habían dado era la más ridícula que se podían imaginar o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Naruto feliz en su ignorancia de que no eran los únicos con misiones de ese tipo ¿Qué konoha se quedo sin ninjas? Su misión consistía en encargarse de cuidar de los perros guardianes de un señor feudal pero con su mala experiencia en misiones como esa decidió que lo mejor sería escapar ahora que los canes ya se habían dormido durante sus misiones como genin en el equipo 7 aprendió que nunca hay que elegir al perro más grande esa fue una de sus grandes lecciones de vida.

El despertador sonó ese ruido diabólico que anuncia que ha terminado el descanso y comienza el desastre despertó a Sakura de mala gana apenas había logrado dormir una hora por que tuvo que escuchar la plática de ino acerca de la actitud de Naruto y su desaprobación acerca de lo mucho que tardaba en darle una respuesta a Hinata también le dijo que tenían planeado hacer una pequeña reunión de chicas en casa de tenten y que si no asistía ella personalmente se encargaría de jalarla aunque sea a rastras y la pelirosa tuvo la certeza de que decía la verdad.

Vio el aparato endemoniado que no dejaba de sonar y lo apago ya era hora de hacer su servicio, fue al baño a darse una ducha con agua helada por si así se le quitaba el sueño se cambio de ropa por un short negro sus ya clásicas botas su falda rosa y su blusa roja que le sentaba bien con el paso de los años ya no era "una tabla" como le decía ino pero tampoco estaba como Hinata o Tsunade sin embargo se veía bien cosa que realmente no le importaba mucho, camino despacio y sin ganas hasta llegar al hospital ya estaba anocheciendo era una noche muy linda aunque no sabía si eran alucinaciones suyas estaba muy oscuro para ser tan temprano lo retribuyo al sueño entro sin hacer ruido como temiendo despertar a alguien y se dispuso a inspeccionar el hospital por que se veía raramente solo como si todos se hubieran propuesto no herirse por un día.

Kakashi entraba al hospital con toda la calma del mundo si tenía suerte encontraría una cama desocupada para recostarse pasando por alto que no era el único que se encargaba de velar esa noche.

Sakura oyó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y se volteo en un movimiento casi mecánico asustada había revisado medio hospital empezando por la planta baja pensó que serian alucinaciones suyas pero después escucho pasos lentos y pausados juraría que no había nadie en las plantas de abajo al menos nadie despierto siguió caminando con los nervios de punta para después indignarse consigo misma como podía tener miedo ella la aprendiz de Tsunade la única que había podido heredar la técnica de su maestra y como prueba estaba el sello de fuerza en blanco en su frente siguió caminando pero esta vez con más seguridad hasta que tropezó con algo.

El ninja que copia oyó un ruido proveniente de arriba dudo unos instantes acerca sobre subir o no pero después opto por hacerlo se pregunto por qué había tan poca luz en los pasillos y decidió atribuirlo a una de las acciones de Tsunade para ahorrar el dinero dado que era bien conocido la ambición de la quinta por la plata.

La pelirosa trataba de alcanzar un frasco de desinfectante al ver la herida que se había ocasionado al tropezar enojada logro tomarlo lo que la había hecho enojarse era que cuando logro encender la luz se dio cuenta de que había tropezado con un oso ¡UN OSO DE PELUCHE! Y se había cortado con un cuchillo que estaba al lado ¡A QUIEN CARAJO SE LE HABIA OCURRIDO DEJAR UN CUCHILLO EN EL PISO A LADO DE UN OSO DE PELUCHE! ¡¿Es que acaso no saben que armas punzocortantes y muñecos de felpa nunca se ponen juntos?!

Escucho pasos lentos acercándose hacia ella retrocedió un poco pegándose con un estante del que cayó una sabana, el peligris escucho un golpe y se dio media vuelta estaba muy oscuro pero el era un ninja elite aun asi no pudo sentir ninguna presencia cerca mientras el peligris sacaba un kunai Sakura salió a gatas del cuarto donde estaba pero se volvió rápidamente al sentir como una mano la tomaba por el pie.

-AHHH!-**grito Sakura.**

El peligris reacciono al oír el grito pero en paso en falso tropezó con peluche y cayó encima de Sakura sujetándola por los brazos y reteniendo sus patadas acorralándola contra el suelo.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 5 perdón por tener que acabarlo ahí pero no tengo tanto tiempo para estar en la lap y pues por eso lo tuve que terminar.**

**Ya tengo avanzado el próximo cap.!**

**Verónica: Saludos! Si estoy escribiendo mas capítulos muchas gracias por leer!**

**Anonimo: gracias! Si estoy continuando la historia.**

**Dened01:hola! A mí también me gusta la personalidad de Gai de echo tengo un maestro muy parecido a el ! :)**

**Samantha: gracias! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado saludos!**

**Nekita namikaze: si la fiebre de Kakashi era de otro lado 0/0 pero ya va para el cuarto síntoma la negación.**

**Creo que mi capitulo no tiene nada de miedo lo único diabólico fue el condenado peluche de felpa uno nunca sabe los osos son engañosos =) **

**PROXIMO CAPITULO ¡HOMBRES AL BORDE DE UN ATAQUE DE NERVIOS!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**CUIDENSE Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO!**


End file.
